NightLock For Me, None For You
by hungergameshgfan
Summary: Foxface's time in the arena and what happened after death. One-shot.


Here is a little one-shot about Foxface and her time in the arena.A lot of it is the dieing scene. Not the best but I accept all comments even though flames hurt. Welcome to the story of the 74th Hunger Games.  
-

FoxFace P.O.V -

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"Cladius TempleSmith Booms. Suddenly the gong sounds. I run straight into the woods. I can easily steal other peoples food. It's easier to do then risk my soon to be not-very-long lasting life to get a pack with some berries which I can easily gather and an animal skin bottle which has no water in it.  
There is only one problem I need the special drops to purify the water. I'm just going to have to hope i'm lucky.

While stuck in my daydream. I crash into someone it's Katniss(Don't comment saying that is from the movie not the books I know I just wanted to put it in.)We both stare at each other for a bit then run in our seperate directions.

A twig snaps. It might be the careers, It's not the Careers I soon realize it's only one tribute and I also figure out that the Careers would still be at the bloodbath.

"Finch(A lot of people call her that)?"The mysterious Tribute says.

"Arden(Random)?"I question.

"Come out of the bushes I know you're there."He Smirked.

I ran away fast but quietly not stepping on a single branch or twig. The reason why is because Arden had an Axe. Covered in dripping red blood. Arden is bad news he always has been, he's the District whore, A womanizer and would kill me in a nano-second. I'm just glad he didn't have a knife then I would be dead. Clove would rather die than let him take one of her knifes. Then again she's probably going to die anyway, Katniss got an eleven in training. Everyone's expecting a lot of her.

Once out of sight I went to get some water. It was quite hard since I didn't have any water containers, so I took a large leaf and curved it into a cup shape then dipped it into the water. No stealing until the third day I'm sure I can survive until then. I gathered some berries and other edible plants and it was soon night.

I listened to the cannons thirteen."Great thirteen down." I whispered to myself. The fallen appeared in the sky.

*Days later*

I've been spending all day stuck in this tree watching the Careers and the silly dance type actions they do, waiting for the right moment to go and do the moves and get some food. Smoke appears in the sky. "Katniss." I whisper. All the Careers leave and the boy from District 3 is on guard. Idiot I think to myself. The boy I belive his name is cabrun (cables) is facing the opposite direction to me and is watching that way. Quickly and quietly I step from side too side and do a cartwheel at the end. Food! I grab enough for my eating needs and not too much for good measures in case the Careers(Clove, Cato and Marvel) notice. The Careers are coming, I do what my brain tells me too and run.

The last thing I remember is the mines blowing up and Cato snapping Cabrun's neck.

*A few hours later*

When I wake up the Careers are gone and the Cornucopia is a rubble. Maybe there is something left there that I can use. I find the metal part of the knife that just needs a handle and a waterskin. I stand up among the ashes laughing. The Careers have no chance of surviving now!

"I can win this!"I shout not thinking that the Careers might find me and take me too my grave and walk away.

*Later that day*

"Hello tributes, we have a announcement, two tributes can win if they are from the same District, Thank you" Cladius informs us.

In my head I think of who that rule could benefit. Cato and Clove and Katniss and Peeta That rule was obviously made for The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12. The Capitol love them.

Wait, that leaves Cato, Clove, Me, Thresh, Katniss and Peeta. Six left including me!

*Later in the week*

"Tributes, we have prepared a Feast at the Cornucopia later today. There will be a bag with your District number on and each pack contains something you need."Cladius Announces.

"Someone's going to die at The Feast and it might be me."

*Later That Day*

Everyone is hidden somewhere behind The Cornucopia. The packs come down and are put onto a table.I'm running for my life right now trying to grab the pack. I scan the table for five. There it is! Yes! I have my pack, my plan worked! I run back to my cave to open my pack. Once I arrive at my temporary home I open my pack. Food! If I savour it I shouldn't have to steal anymore.

*The Next Day*

Well it turned out that I was right about someone dying at the Feast and it happened to be Clove From District 2. Her skull was smashed in with a rock by Thresh. Cato's out for revenge, I'm starting to think something went on between Cato and Clove.

I could still win this it makes me happy.

*That Night*

The Games have been going on for two weeks now and a storm's brewing. It's not for me because i'm in here it's probably not for Katniss and Peeta either they're probably playing up to the cameras. It must be for Thresh and Cato I guess it makes sense seeing as Cato wants to get Thresh for killing Clove.

It's hard to guess who is going to die because they are both pretty handy with weapons and are both very strong. I'm just lucky that it's not me in that fight.

*The Next Day*

Thresh is gone. Turns out Cato did get his revenge. He must have really loved her. I broke my promise to myself to savour the food and ate all of it in a day. Now I have to go and steal some food. Katniss and Peeta will have some food, I've already tracked down their cave. They're out hunting now that gives me enough time to get some food.

*1 hour Later*

I'm about to move when Cato walks past my hidden cave and I realize I can't win this. I'm up against an amazing archer, her protection and a dangerous laCareer. I decide to go and leave my cave and bump into someone and get them too kill me. I've been walking around when I come across a angry Katniss talking to a sorry Peeta. I decide to listen before I reveal myself and get killed.

"Peeta, I can't believe you picked these! They are Nightlock the minute they touch your tongue and you swallow them down you're dead!"Katniss scolds

"I'm sorry Katniss I didn't know."Peeta Replies. Then they leave to go back to their cave.  
Eating the nightlock would be nicer and easier than getting a sword or arrow trough my stomach."Bye Kay,see you again one day."I say. I pick up the berries and think of the moments of my life that I have lived, like a montague.

*FlashBack*

"Finch, Give it back!"Kay demands.  
"But Kay I need to use it." I protest "Well I need it more." She says Kay snatches the magnifiying glass off me too play with it while I was making a fire too keep us warm.

*Another Flashback*

"It's really cold."I say while shivering.  
"Take my coat."Cameron replies.  
"Tha-."I'm half way through saying when he kisses me with passion.

*Next Flashback*

"Hello Finchy."Arden exclaimes trying to seduce me.  
"Hello Ardey." I kid.  
"So you're intrested, huh?"He assumes.  
"Well Arden, it turns out that I'm the only non-slut in the District."I inform him.

*End of Flahbacks*

The berries hit my tongue and suddenly this sensation transports me too another world.

*Epilogue*

It's been two years since the games. Katniss and Peeta won and started a rebellion which was won and that was the end of the Hunger Games. I met a girl called Miley who had died of starvation and she's now my best friend. There is also this guy called Leon who seems intrested. We started dating and are now married with kids called Jordan and Lexus. So dying in the Hunger Games was the best thing that happened to me. I know that sounds wierd but still. I watch over Katniss and Peeta, they seem to be doing fine with kids called Willow and Rye. The Hunger Games are over and that means innocent children are keeping their lives and that makes me happy.

I hope you enjoyed this. It means alot so please review. 


End file.
